Pulling Him Closer
by Lucicelo
Summary: During one of their rare shared days off, Hiroki and Nowaki's passion overflowed during a rainy day.


_A/N: So it's raining in California today and this just popped into my head. I know this isn't any of the fics I wanted to finish, but it's prime time to write some egoist! And more practice in writing sex scenes!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _If you'd like to buy me a coffee, the link is on my tumblr account: Lucicelo._

 _-Lucicelo_

* * *

Throughout the day, Hiroki ignored the pitter patter of the rain hitting the windowsill while focusing on grading the newest papers from his class. No headaches formed throughout the process. A majority of his students put in extra effort in keeping to the guidelines of the prompt and kept grammar mistakes at the minimum. In a good mood, he wrote down high grades and decent enough compliments on the margins. Images of shocked students filtered through his mind.

According to the essays, his next class might have some interesting debates for once. Past essays and discussions brought little to no people who understood the book he assigned. His enthusiasm for books far _surpassed_ his students, but many didn't have a strong love of books such as himself. Other than Akihiko, and in some cases, Miyagi, he didn't have many people to discuss books with. Nowaki amused his interest in books, no complaints over the extra room for his mini library, but Nowaki didn't have the same passion as himself. He didn't love Nowaki any less because of this fact though.

Tapping his red pen on his kitchen table, he overheard Nowaki's laughter while watching the television in the other room. A light, stifled laughter, as to not bother his partner in the adjacent room, brought a quirk of a smile to Hiroki's face. One look at his papers and Nowaki assured him in keeping his voice down while watching his shows. Nowaki did a decent job at keeping himself from making a lot of noise. Somewhat. Whenever Nowaki watched a game show, he ended up answering the question at the same time as the contestant. Getting invested and huffing in frustration when the person got a relative simple question wrong.

Hiroki kept his thoughts of finding Nowaki's enthusiasm _adorable_.

Through a stroke of luck, the hospital didn't call Nowaki in to cover another doctor's shift. This rare opportunity filled up Hiroki's yearning for his lover. Their conflicting schedules kept them apart for most of the weekdays. Despite being in another room, he kept an ear out to Nowaki's usual mutterings and quips whenever he watched tv.

Deciding on finishing the last group of essays later on in the afternoon, he set down his pen and got up from the table. Walking into the living room, he maneuvered around the sofa and sat down beside Nowaki. He heard Nowaki saying his name in surprise at seeing him away from his work. Scooting closer, he went underneath Nowaki's arm, saying nothing about his sudden spontaneous actions.

"What are you watching?"

Nowaki recovered, tightening his grip on Hiroki's shoulders, he answered him. "An English television game show I watched in America. We have an English channel with subtitles in our channel plan, so I ended up watching it for old times sake."

"New episode?"

"Well, new to _me_. When I was in America, these episodes are on tv at random sometimes. Depends on the channel you choose to watch it on." Nowaki chuckled. "Are you done with your grading?"

Hiroki swooped his legs onto Nowaki's lap, trying to ignore the growing smile on his lover's face. Nowaki loved displays of affection and didn't present shyness in showing his love. He grew used to Nowaki's enthusiasm throughout the years. "I'm leaving the rest of my papers until I get ready for bed."

Remembering the last time Hiroki attempted to grade in their bed, Nowaki snorted. "Hiro-san, you know that never works out for you. You tend to go to sleep with a frown on your face."

"Not this time, it seems...my students actually _learned_ the material this time." Hiroki smiled light, thrilled at the next class to get into long discussions. "I think I might have a decent class this time."

Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's shoulder. "Hiro-san, don't tell me that after _years_ working for Mitsuhashi, you _never_ had a great class."

Hiroki harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest.. "Not to _my_ standards."

Nowaki chuckled. "I shouldn't be surprised, you demanded perfection from me."

"Yeah right, you're the one who finished everything without any effort. Always one hundred percent." Hiroki laid back onto Nowaki's chest, keeping his eyes on the animated characters of the contestants who tried answering questions. His sub par English somewhat helped him understand a good portion of the sentences.

Descending into silence, the rain hit their windows and sliding door. Soft and soothing. The grey clouds dimmed the natural lights outside, giving the illusion of a later time of day. Relaxing against one another, Hiroki and Nowaki watched the game show program. Nowaki snorted at certain parts, while Hiroki's laugh delayed as he processed the joke while reading the subtitles.

Due to keeping the heater off, Hiroki and Nowaki huddled closer, sharing body warmth. Nowaki relished in having Hiroki in his arms and didn't dare move off of the couch to turn on the heater. Hiroki just felt lazy to get off of the couch.

"Hiro-san?"

"Hmm?"

Nowaki burrowed his face into Hiroki's mint scented hair. "I'm not going to work tomorrow either. I have a full weekend off!"

Hiroki mused. "Is that so? That's what you said last week and you ran out in the middle of meeting my parents." He imagined Nowaki's pout at him bringing up that embarrassing moment again. Looking up, Nowaki did in fact, pout at him. "In any case, you're _jinxing_ yourself."

Nowaki pinched Hiroki's side, satisfied at the yelp that came out of Hiroki's mouth. "Tsumori is going to take my hours if someone calls off. He claims that he needs the money."

At the mere mention of Tsumori, Hiroki scoffed. "Spent it all on his new boy toy, eh?"

"I guess so." Nowaki bit into Hiroki's neck, Hiroki shivered under his ministrations. "He's terrible at money management...mm...Hiro-san, are you wearing cologne?"

Hiroki worried his lower lip, leaning closer to Nowaki's warm lips. He bit back a groan when Nowaki peppered kisses onto his skin. "A bit...not much."

He learned early on that Nowaki sneezed at copious amounts of cologne. To keep him from retreating, he dabbed on small amounts and continued on using the same brand after such a long time together. A small tidbit that he did on a daily basis without thinking.

Nowaki ran his hands on Hiroki's sides, "You smell so _good_." He growled when Hiroki ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at certain points. "Are you trying to _fire_ me up? You know how much I love it when you do that."

Hiroki's eye twinkled. "Maybe? It's been two months, Nowaki. _Two months_." He tipped his head, giving Nowaki more room to his neck. " _You're_ solving this _problem_. Quick, before the hospital tries calling you."

Nowaki agreed. "Of course, I have to take responsibility." He flipped them around, Hiroki let out a yelp before opening his legs. Nowaki pressed down onto Hiroki, molding their bodies together. "I never go back on my word."

"So you say." Hiroki tapped Nowaki's nose before kissing him. Wrapping his arms around Nowaki's neck, he pulled him close, lust shot through his body. Breaking off the kiss, he demanded. "Turn off your phone."

"Eh? Why?" Nowaki tried resuming their kiss, but Hiroki covered his mouth with a hand.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "I'm not having your job interrupt us. If they complain, tell them you were asleep."

Nowaki huffed. "Fine. Wait a bit." Lifting himself off of Hiroki, he reached for his phone which rested on the coffee table. Pressing the right buttons, the phone turned off. "Happy?"

"Yes." Hiroki beckoned Nowaki back with a hand motion. "Are we doing this here? Or in our bed?"

Nowaki answered. "Bed."

"Good choice." Hiroki sat up, rubbing his lower back. "I'd rather sleep in our comfortable bed than on this couch." Getting up on his feet, Nowaki went to him, hauling him into his arms without preamble. Slapping Nowaki's shoulder, he didn't put up much of a fight as he sighed. "You'll grow tired of carrying me to our bedroom sometime."

Nowaki pecked Hiroki's lips, "I don't think so. Not like I do this all the time." He resumed kissing Hiroki and began walking toward their bedroom. Knowing the layout of their apartment, he didn't bump into anything on their way through the short hallway.

Hiroki's hands wandered to the right places, rising the heat inside of Nowaki. Losing his patience, he hurried his pace toward their bedroom. Hiroki chuckled, nipping at his ear, licking a certain spot behind his ear, making him lose his mind.

Entering the bedroom, Nowaki stalked to their bed, setting Hiroki down onto the end of the bed. Sharing a quick kiss,

Wasting no time, Hiroki removed his shirt and tossed it to a random direction. Putting his fingers into the loops of Nowaki's jeans, he pulled him close, before pushing up Nowaki's shirt up his torso. Reading the clue, Nowaki lifted up his shirt off his body. Hiroki bit into Nowaki's skin to hurry him up. He grinned at Nowaki's moan and the bright red spot forming on he skin.

When Nowaki tossed his shirt on the floor, he pushed Hiroki back onto the bed. Kissing down Hiroki's neck, he held back the urge to leave visual markings on Hiroki's skin. The last time he left hickeys, Hiroki retaliated through giving him a bruise not easily hidden with turtlenecks. He wasn't risking such a thing, not when his coworkers asked invasive questions about his personal life.

Rubbing against each other, Hiroki locked their lips together. Keening to the rising heat between them, they kept grinding against one another. Their pants grew tighter with each passing second. Groaning into their kisses, Nowaki lifted himself up to help push down his pants. Through a slight frustrated struggle, Hiroki kicked off his jeans, along with his boxers, leaving his cock exposed to the cold air.

Nowaki lowered himself down and went to work on Hiroki's cock. Happy to make Hiroki lose control, he took in Hiroki's cock into his mouth. Bobbed his head up and down, he used his hand to rub the rest of the length, applying the right pressure in certain areas. Growing a bit tired, he stopped sucking, releasing Hiroki's dick with a pop. Licking around the head, he pressed a kiss onto the leaking slit.

Hiroki muttered his appreciation, tossing his head back onto the bed. "N-Nowaki, I'll cum soon-"

Nowaki removed his mouth off of Hiroki's cock. Giving him one last lick, he went to the bedside drawer, digging around to find a condom and a bottle of lube. "No patience?" Picking out a condom and a random flavored lubricant, he closed the drawer.

Hiroki caught the bottle of lube Nowaki threw at him. "Don't try to look cool. You want nothing more than to hurry this up." Popping the top open, he applied a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, Nowaki pushed down his boxers enough to expose his cock. Ripping the wrapper, he rolled the condom onto his cock. Looking back at Hiroki, he gulped at the sight of him stretching himself out with his fingers. Once Hiroki used three, he went back on to the bed, going in between Hiroki's legs for the best access.

Kissing one another, Nowaki kept himself up with one arm while one hand guiding his cock to Hiroki's hole.  
"Ready."

"Go for it." Hiroki licked his lips.

Pushing himself into Hiroki, both of them let out a simultaneous moan. Waiting a moment for Hiroki's adjustment, Nowaki waited for a nod before he slowly began thrusting into Hiroki. His mind swirled from the warmness of Hiroki's hole and the stinging coming from nails digging into his back.

" _Fuck_." Hiroki uttered out as he pushed back against Nowaki's cock. His fingernails scratched down Nowaki's back. "T-Too long."

Nowaki concentrated in keeping a sedate pace, wanting nothing more than to drive Hiroki into pleading him to quicken his speed. Might not last long. Hiroki lost control way faster than he liked to admit. He couldn't help but let out a strained laugh. "Damn work."

"I _agree-_ " Hiroki's voice rose at the end as Nowaki hit his prostate head on. He tossed his head back, losing himself in the pleasure. "You're at the right-spot."

Nowaki grinned in satisfaction, keeping himself from speeding up. Hiroki whined underneath him, snapping at him to move. His own patience wore down, but he enjoyed seeing Hiroki coming undone and embracing their shared pleasure. Reaching in between them, he wrapped his hand around Hiroki's cock. Pumping Hiroki's cock in between thrusts, Nowaki didn't conceal his moans, which meshed together with Hiroki's noises.

Moaning out in completion, Hiroki came in between their stomachs. His clenching hole and a few hasty thrusts prompted Nowaki to let out a grunt. Nowaki released himself into the condom, almost collapsing on top of Hiroki.

Nowaki pulled himself out of Hiroki, rolled off to the side, and got off of the bed. He removed the used condom and tossed it into the trash. He jumped back onto the bed, laughing at the annoyed look on Hiroki's face. Cuddling up against him, Nowaki burrowed his face into Hiroki's chest.

Running his fingers through Nowaki's hair, Hiroki fell asleep to the pitter patter of the rain and the sound of Nowaki's breathing.

The end.


End file.
